We request support for a one day symposium, Hormonal Control of Growth and Reproduction in Arthropods, to be held as part of the national meeting of the American Society of Zoologists, December 27-30, 1991. Recent literature has suggested the same or opposite hormonal control over growth, molting, and reproduction in crustacea, insects, arachnids and myriapods. In addition, identical neuropeptides have been found in the central nervous systems of insects an crustacea which have different functions in the various groups. There have been meetings restricted to certain classes of the arthropoda, or restricted topics such as a symposium on the control of male invertebrate Reproduction, September, 1986, Lille, France, regulatory processes in insects at the International Conference on Insect Neurochemistry and Neurophysiology, August, 1986 and July, 1989, College Park, MD and the Compleat Crab, to be presented at the meeting of the American Society of Zoologists in Dec. 1990, San Antonio TX. This is the first time that a comprehensive overview of the endocrinology of this phylum is proposed. It is hoped that this exposure will lead to a more unified approach to the study of the endocrinology and physiology of the majority of the world's animals.